Kuva Lich/Rewards
Kuva Weapons Kuva weapons are a special variant of existing weapons carried by a player's Lich and can be acquired once the Lich is Vanquished. If the player has enough weapon slots, they can claim these weapons from their Foundry. The weapons vary in attributes, dependent on the Lich the player has slain. The Energy Color on the weapon is depicted by what elemental bonus was augmented on the weapon during Lich creation and the progenitor Warframe. Prior to , Kuva Liches were guaranteed to have a different weapon than its immediate predecessor, preventing players from generating Liches with two of the same weapon in a row. KuvaDrakgoon.png| - Shrapnel projectiles do not slow down after ricocheting; bigger magazine and shorter reload time.|link=Kuva Drakgoon KuvaHind.png| - Overall improved stats but longer reload time; additional firing mode in automatic fire.|link=Kuva Hind KuvaKarak.png| - Shorter reload time, lower recoil, and greater accuracy.|link=Kuva Karak KuvaKohm.png| - Higher rate of fire.|link=Kuva Kohm KuvaOgris.png| - Fires semi-automatically (instead of the charging trigger); smaller magazine, but greater damage.|link=Kuva Ogris KuvaQuartakk.png| - Fires single shots in full-auto when fired from the hip; semi-auto fires four shots simultaneously while aiming; shorter reload time.|link=Kuva Quartakk KuvaTonkor.png| - Shorter reload time, higher critical and status chance, higher base damage.|link=Kuva Tonkor KuvaBrakk.png| - Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and shorter reload time.|link=Kuva Brakk KuvaKraken.png| - Fires in three-shot (instead of two-shot) bursts; Alternate Fire shoots all remaining ammunition in the magazine in a quick burst; higher rate of fire, magazine capacity and shorter reload time.|link=Kuva Kraken KuvaNukor.png| - Improvements to its already great critical multiplier and status chance; beam chains between multiple enemies.|link=Kuva Nukor KuvaSeer.png| - Projectiles have a small burst. Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and zoom factor.|link=Kuva Seer KuvaTwinStubbas.png| - Akimbo variant; higher rate of fire and magazine capacity.|link=Kuva Twin Stubbas Notably, certain Kuva weapons are not based on existing Grineer weapons, and exist solely in the Kuva variant: Kuva Bramma.png| - A massive bow that fires explosive arrows and clusterbombs, which can be detonated mid-flight.|link=Kuva Bramma KuvaChakkhurr.png| - A flintlock-styled rifle with explosive shots and dealing increased headshot damage.|link=Kuva Chakkhurr KuvaShildeg.png| - A heavy hammer.|link=Kuva Shildeg KuvaAyanga.png| - A grenade launcher Arch-gun.|link=Kuva Ayanga Mechanics A Kuva variant of a weapon will only provide mastery points once, a second weapon of the same variant but with a different Lich name will not provide extra mastery. These weapons have a max rank of 40. To obtain the maximum rank, the player must polarize the weapon five times, with each Forma increasing the maximum possible rank by 2 (similar to ). The weapon's base damage is based on the Kuva Lich's percentage of bonus damage. All Kuva weapons deal innate elemental damage in addition to physical damage. The amount of this damage is random, ranging from 25-60% of the Kuva weapon's base damage, while the type of element is determined by the Progenitor Warframe, as per the table above. Valence Fusion Players can upgrade and/or replace a Kuva weapon’s innate damage bonus with one from another Kuva weapon. This process destroys the donor weapon and overrides the host Kuva weapon's element while retaining any applied Formas, Orokin Catalyst, Focus Lens, Mod configurations, Appearance configuration, Lich name, etc. For example, A has 25% bonus and a Catalyst installed, while Kuva Seer B has 43% bonus. Fusing B to A will override the from A with the buff from B, while A will retain the installed Catalyst, and B will be destroyed. The % bonus will be the highest of the two weapons multiplied by 1.1 and rounded to the nearest whole number, which would make the final bonus 47% . Using donor weapons with high % bonus values tend to have greater yields than fusing with lower % bonus values. As such, it is advised to preserve donor weapons and fuse starting with the high % bonus values. Valence Fusion can be accessed in the Action tab at the bottom of the Upgrade screen of the desired Kuva Weapon. Ephemera Kuva Liches have a 20%https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1166021-empyrean-kuva-lich-changes-2710-27101/ chance to be created with an Ephemera equipped that corresponds to the Progenitor Warframe that killed them. These Ephemeras can be equipped on Companions. References